Dancing to the Blues
by friendsqueen216
Summary: If he was wrong why would I be dancing' Lit. Different look on Dance Marathon. COMPLETE!
1. Dancing to the Blues

Dancing to the Blues

Note- I don't own Gilmore Girls or the characters. This is my take on what should have happened in the episode "They shoot Gilmore's Don't They?"

Hour 23. One Hour left. I can't wait. I'm falling asleep on my mom's shoulder. Taylor's blabbering in a drunken stupor to Miss. Patty about wanting to be a magician when he was younger. My sympathies go out to Miss. Patty

"Tell me a joke," my mom commands me.

"Knock, Knock," I say tiredly.

Mom bursts out in a fit of laughter, "That was a good one" She bends over "Oh no my heal broke"

"What? I told you not to wear vintage shoes!" I cry.

"The lady said they hadn't been worn a lot" mom remarks.

"True but not a lot in sixty years is still a lot," I point out.

" I'm going to use my yellow card," mom tells me.

"No. If you leave I'll never be able to stand up on my own" I mutter.

"Fine" Mom says and then she says another thing, which I miss because I'm too tired. Next thing I know Dean is walking toward us and mom's telling him something and now I'm dancing with Dean. I mutter a "sorry" and we continue dancing.

I look around the room. Luke's just left and mom's yelling about how much she loves glue. Then mom goes to talk to Sookie. I look around Kirk and his partner are still standing. I see Miss. Patty trying to get Taylor's megaphone. I shake my head poor Miss. Patty, Taylor will die with that thing in his hand. I immediately turn my attention to someone else.

"He's still there." I tell Dean.

"What?" Dean asks he seems taken aback that I talked.

"Jess. He's still there. I can't believe he's still there." I cry.

"Just ignore him." Dean says.

"Yeah. You know, this is a dance marathon. You're not supposed to come and sit and watch, you're supposed to dance. He's just trying to bug me, sitting there right in front of me, staring. Jerk." I say pretending not to hear what Dean said.

"I'm bored." Shane complains.

"Okay." Jess replies obviously aggravated, he catches my glance and start's kissing her.

"There they go again! God, I swear, why can't they just get a room? Or forget a room – get a park bench, or a doorway, or even a strategically placed telephone pole would probably suffice. I mean, girls like Shane – what is it with them? Don't they see what they look like? I know they have mirrors." I say aggravated

"Hey, you talking about me?" Jess asks me.

"No." I yell

"I heard you mention Shane." Jess says loudly.

"Shane isn't you." I snap.

"Shane concerns me." Jess earth crackingly loud.

"Shane concerns me, too – and all women, for that matter." I snap back.

"You got a problem here?" Jess asks sarcastically

"Nope. Just a little sick of seeing the two of you sitting there. If you're not gonna participate, then why don't you just leave?" I answer.

"That works for me. Let's go." Shane agrees obviously excited to leave.

"No." Jess says.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I'm not ready to go. " Jess says calmly.

"Oh really?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yes, really. I'm gonna sit here as long as I like, and I'm gonna do whatever I like, and if you don't like it, then just ignore me and pay attention to your boyfriend." Jess barks loudly and I know the fights over.

"Sorry, she can't. I'm not her boyfriend anymore." Dean says just as loudly as Jess. I had forgot he was there.

"What?" I ask slightly shacking.

"You know, I tried to ignore this. I really did, but I don't know what the hell I was thinking." Dean yells.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused and shacking.

"You don't wanna be with me, Rory." Dean states rather loudly.

"Yes, I do." I say my voice unsteady.

"Oh, please! You've been into him since he got to town, and I have spent weeks – months, actually – trying to convince myself that it wasn't true, that everything was fine between us. But now I know that I was an idiot. You're into him and he's into you, and Shane, who by the way, should be listening to this 'cause it's so damn obvious." Dean screams.

"What's obvious? What did I do?" I ask in tears.

"Everyone can see, Rory! Everyone. And I'm tired, but I'm over it, so go ahead, go. Be together. There's nothing standing in your way now, 'cause I'm out." Dean says in laughs.

I'm still except for my legs, which are shaking from shock. I watch Dean leave it's the one time I paid attention to him all day and night. I'm crying quietly, but still shaking. Jess walks over to me and grabs my hands. I lean into him sobbing.

"He was a jerk." Jess states simply.

"No he wasn't" I reply quietly as he rocks me back and forth "He's right. Well isn't he?"

Jess doesn't say anything. "Fine well for me at least he was right" I yell very annoyed.

"Rory, why do you think I'm dancing with you if everything Dean said wasn't true?" he asks me quietly.

I look up to him and smile. He smiles back. I continue to dance with him. It's the perfect moment. At that moment Patty screams happily "The Gilmore's are the new champions" At this I hear mom singing "We are the champions my friends…"

"Thanks" I whisper to Jess and kiss him.


	2. We are the chamions my friends

We are the Champions my friends

Note I don't own Gilmore Girl's or any of the characters. Thanks for the reviews.

It's 6:00 am. I have just had my first kiss with Jess Mariano. Okay so maybe it's not my first kiss with him (that was at Sookie's wedding), but this is the first time I kissed him that wouldn't make me be cheating on Dean. I'm so happy. I could stay like this forever but I know I can't.

"We are the champions my friends…Rory where are you?" mom screams out.

I look at Jess he nods and I smile at him and got to join my mother, "There you are, sing!"

"No" I mutter.

"Please" mom begs.

"Fine" I mutter.

"We are the champions my friends and we'll keep on fighting till the end. We are the champions (we approach Kirk) you are the losers cause we are the champions of the world." We sing and we're by Miss. Patty.

"Congrats Girl's!" Miss Patty exclaims.

"Thanks Patty" mom smiles.

"I demand a recount" Kirk yells.

"What do you mean a recount? We won fair and square" mom yells back.

"Besides," I point out, "You can't have a recount because it's not vote that choose who wins."

"Fine. I would like to make a few points!" Kirk states.

"Fine, but we're going home." Mom says and walks away.

"Wait we have to hear it!" I whisper to mom.

"Why?" mom asks thoroughly confused.

"Well because it wouldn't be fair if we didn't" I explain and grab her hand.

"Why did I have a daughter who cares so much about fair? Or should I restate that, how could I have a daughter who cares about fair? I'm not fair and your father is certainly not fair!" mom asks.

"I don't know." I say.

"And I mean it doesn't come from the grandparents. My parents aren't fair. And Chris's parents hate you because you were born when I was 16!"

"I can't take those revelations right now." I whisper, "My other grandparents hate me?"

"Oh I didn't mean that sweets. They just don't know you… Kirk what's your point?" Mom asked relieved to see Kirk.

"Well you left the dance floor" Kirk says.

"I had a yellow card!" mom exclaims.

"And then Dean came and left…"

"Well he was tired and he didn't have to stay." I point out.

"True " mom agrees.

"And besides Jess came in and danced with Rory." Miss. Patty says.

"Fine I have nothing left to argue." Kirk said and I look around for Jess, he's still there.

"Good!" mom yells and grabs my hand and drags me away and then calls over her shoulder, "We'll be back for the trophy Patty."

"Take your time!" Miss. Patty says in a sweet voice.

We get to Jess and mom grabs him and drags him too. "You're coming with us."

"I noticed," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up! You'll speak when spoken to." Mom yells.

"I was spoken to." Jess points out.

Mom doesn't reply until we're by the bridge, "What the hell happened?"

Jess looked at me. I couldn't tell my mom it was still a shock. Jess seemed to notice and replied, "Rory and I had it out."

"What else?" mom asked

"Well I told her to pay attention to her boyfriend and not me." Jess said.

"Okay…" mom said in a way that told you to continue.

"He broke up with her very loudly the whole place heard." Jess continued.

"What do you mean?" mom asked.

"I mean when bagboy broke up with Rory he yelled every word," Jess said.

"What a jerk! Wait are you sure you knew it was Dean" Mom asked and Jess nodded.

"I can't believe it! It's very un-Deanly," mom said, "What a jerk!"

"He was pissed off okay? I had feelings for Jess for like a year while I was dating him, okay? Wouldn't you be annoyed!" I screamed they both seemed taken aback that I had talked.

"What happened next?" mom asked.

"Dean left and Jess came to dance with me. Then I kissed him" I whispered.

"Ahh…" mom muttered.

"I'm tired. I want sleep!" I complained.

"Okay fine we'll continue this conversation tomorrow," mom agreed, "I'll go pick up the trophy. Jess you walk her home!"

Mom left and I whispered to Jess, "That kiss was nice"

"Yeah it was" he agreed and kissed me.


	3. Those Fabulous Fights

Dancing to the Blues

Those Fabulous Fights

Note: I don't own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters.

Thanks for the reviews.

I just woke up at three o'clock and mom and I are on our way to Luke's. Mom seems to have forgotten about last night's events, which I am very grateful for.

"Mmkay, still walking, all's good. Huh. Mmkay." Mom mumbled

"How are you?" I ask.

"I should probably keep moving." Mom says.

"God, my feet have never been in this much pain before." I complain.

"Oh yeah, what about that time?" mom mumbles.

"What time?" I ask really confused

"The time when I did the thing and your feet were . . .gotta stop." Mom starts.

"Gotta sit." I agree and we sit down on a bale of hay, "Ugh. What were you saying?"

"About what?" mom asks.

"About my feet." I mumble.

"What about your feet?" mom asks confused.

"I don't know. You were talking about the thing you did to my feet." I state just as confused.

"What thing?" mom asks.

"The thing that you…you and…Huh?" I mutter.

"What?" mom asks still confused.

"I don't know." I sigh.

"Just an observation – you and I do not function well on a funky sleeping pattern." Mom points out.

"No you think?" I ask sarcastically.

"I think" mom says not seeming to catch the sarcasm in my voice.

"I feel jet-lagged." I complain.

"You've been up twenty-four hours straight." Mom points out.

"Yes, why did I do that?" I ask confused.

"Because I asked you to." Mom says.

"And that worked?" I say with regret in my voice.

"At the time. I don't expect it to again." Mom says this time catching the regret in my voice.

"A realist, I like that." I say.

"How far is Luke's?" mom asks.

"It's right over there." I say.

"It looks far." Mom points out.

"Very far." I agree

"Maybe if we concentrate really hard, our combined psychic powers will move it closer." Mom decides

We stare at the Luke's. It doesn't move. We Repeat until I say, "I don't think it's working."

"It's my fault, I'm not focusing." mom says.

"Yes, that must be why we can't move a half a city block closer to us. " I say sarcastically.

"All right then, let's go. On the count of three…One...two…three!" mom say but neither of us move. We finally walk to Luke's after 5 minutes.

"Oh my God. Thank you." Mom exclaims.

"I never realized Luke's was a hundred miles away." I complain.

"We're lucky it wasn't snowing. It would've been The Donner Party all over again, but with slightly better hair. Why are you sitting over there? Mom asks.

"Where?" I ask.

"At that table."

"Huh. How did I get here?"

"You sat there."

"Well, this chair's very close to that chair, so you understand how I could've made the mistake."

"That's not the reason. You wanted to sit by your boyfriend."

"That's so not the reason," I say even though it really is since Jess is at the next table.

"Abandon your own mother to sit by your boyfriend. I'm hurt" mom says.

"He's not my boyfriend." I mutter.

"Oh really, then you didn't kiss him last night?" mom ask irritably.

So she hadn't forgotten. I didn't think she would, but I thought she'd have more respect for me to bring it up here. I snap at her, "I never said I didn't kiss him. He's just not my boyfriend"

"Oh so you kiss guys who aren't your boyfriend all the time? No wonder Dean broke up with you." Mom shouts.

I feel like she's just stabbed me, "I just kissed Jess." I say through my tears.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry" mom apologizes.

"It's not good enough." I cry. I struggle to the counter. "Coffee please"

"Coming right up." Luke says, "So Rory you and Jess are dating?"

"What?" I ask confused.

"Well I couldn't help but overhear the conversation with your mom…"

"It's undecided," I whisper.

"What do you mean undecided?" Jess comes up and asks me.

"I mean we never said we were dating." I say.

"It was implied," Jess snaps.

"We never said we were going to date." I whisper.

"Oh so you just told me you had feelings for me and then I told you I had feelings for you and then we kissed…and you didn't have the idea that we were going to date?" Jess says angrily.

"I wasn't sure if it was time to say I'm your girlfriend."

"Whatever. I'll talk to you later."

"Wait…" I call after him. I would chase after him but until I get more coffee in me I can't I look at Luke tears in my eyes, "I screwed everything up!" He puts his hand on my shoulder.

Some of the dialogue in this is from the episode "Let the games begin"


	4. Boy Troubles at Trigonometry

Dancing to the Blues

Boy Troubles at Trigonometry

Note: I don't own Gilmore Girl's or any of the characters.

Thanks for the reviews!

After my fight with Jess and my mom yesterday, I had spent my time at Lane's house till nine. I had gone home and locked myself up in my room to do my homework. Mom had tried to make up with me, but I wasn't ready. I went to sleep and the next morning at 6:15, I had called to my mom I was leaving for school.

Now I'm not an early bird, but I wanted to leave. I walked past Luke's, and I looked in. I didn't know who I was kidding. If Luke had tried to wake Jess up this early, Jess probably would have murdered him. I laughed; yes Luke would not be serving coffee if he had woken Jess up. I decided it was safe to get coffee so I went in slowly and the loud talking stopped. I ordered my coffee and left.

I arrived at Chilton an hour early. I walked to my locker. It was nice not to have Paris talking on and on next to me. I grab my books and sit outside reading, I check my watch and it's eight o'clock. This is when I usually leave home. I continue to read till eight-thirty; which is when I like to be in homeroom. As I walk to homeroom, Madeline and Louise chase after me.

"Hey" I say greeting them.

"Hey, I heard you had a dance marathon in your town this weekend." Louise says.

"Yes. We did." I reply smiling thinking of my kiss with Jess.

"Did you compete?' Madeline asks.

"Yeah me and my mom did" I reply.

"Oh did you win?" Louise asks.

"Yeah…" I remember running around singing _We are the Champions_.

"Well I told Louise you would you're a really good dancer." Madeline said.

"Thanks." I reply.

"Yeah well." Madeline says as I it down and her and Louise go to their table.

Paris suddenly walks into the room very aggravated. She throws her books down next to me. She starts flipping through Emma angrily.

"Don't hurt the book." I tell Paris.

"Where are we supposed to read to?" Paris asked.

"I don't know. I just read the whole thing." I answered.

"I think it was 250 pages." Paris says ignoring me.

"Where are you?" I ask her.

"Two forty nine." She replies.

"Your fine." I say to her.

"How do you know what the quiz is on?" she interrogates me.

"I don't. But come on if you read 249 pages your fine. If you don't think so read one more." I answer but Paris continues angrily flipping through Emma. I decide it is best to leave her to her flipping for a while. We sit through homeroom in extreme quietness. Then we go to Trigonometry.

I sit down and Paris sits down next to me. Now she is angrily flipping through her notes. Suddenly she says to me, "You have a boyfriend, right?"

"Yes…" I suddenly realize I don't have a boyfriend. Dean broke up with me and I blew it with Jess, "uh no." I finally say.

"Yes you do Rory. Don't try to get out of the conversation." Paris yells.

"I don't Paris. Dean broke up with me on Saturday." I whisper.

"Well you'll have a boyfriend soon." Paris says.

"No I won't." I argue.

"Yeah you will." Paris says.

"Who?" I ask annoyed.

"Jess." Paris replies.

"What? No…" I stammer.

"Come on. Jess has liked you since he first laid eyes on you. Now that it's over with Dean he'll ask you out. Give it a day." Paris said.

"No Paris he won't." I say.

"Why?" Paris asks.

"Well because at the dance marathon he was annoying me. I started screaming at him and then Dean broke up with me. Then he came in so I could still win. I told him I liked him and he said he really liked me. I kissed him. The next day I screamed at my mom that he wasn't my boyfriend. The whole town basically heard me. And then he got mad at me…very mad at me…I don't think we have a chance, Paris." I screamed, the whole class was looking at me but I couldn't care less.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"That's all right." I replied as the bell rang, "So what's your boy problem."

"Well it's nothing really…it's just that he called me every five seconds…over the weekend…" Paris sighed.

"It's sweet in the beginning of a relationship…"

"What do you mean? Paris asked.

"Well when you're near the end of a relationship, the jealousy call come in…it happened with Dean…four months later we were over…it would have been sooner…had Jess not had a girlfriend…" I say.

"God, so it's over before it even started?" Paris asked.

"No Paris. It's to early for jealousy calls…it's still sweet." I said.

"More like annoying," Paris mumbled.

"Jamie just is calling because he misses you," I say.

"Yeah I guess…" Paris mutters.

"Yes he is." I whisper and turn my attention back to Trig…

"Thanks." Paris whispers and then slightly hesitant she says, "Oh Rory?"

"Yeah?' I ask.

"You have to make up with Jess." Paris whispers.

I shrug and turn my attention back to Trig. With one thought in my mind. Paris is right I **have** to make up with Jess.

Sorry about this chapter I know it's boring. Next one will be better so please keep reading.

Thanks to everyone for reviewing-

smile1

petitos grasshoppertje

GilmoreDanes4

rorygilmore46

literatiever

orange-straw

lilyLOVESwb


	5. What's your decision on smoking that?

Dancing to the Blues

What's your decision on smoking that depend on?

Note: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the characters. Some lines are from "Let the Games Begin"

I went through school that day thinking. I always think but today I thought extra hard about everything. I needed to make up with mom. Although that one wasn't completely my fault. I also had to make up with Jess. That one was completely my fault. I thought all day about how I could make up with both. I had an idea. The only way to do anything right in Stars Hollow was to make a scene.

I got off the bus feeling exhilarated. I knew that very soon I'd have the two most important people back in my life yet again. I ran into Luke's. "Coffee please." I say sweetly.

Luke nods and pours me a cup of coffee. I thank him like a thousand times and wait for my mom. I've finished my cup of coffee and now am eating a donut when my mom comes in. She takes a seat next to me and orders a cup of coffee. I look around the diner. I need Miss. Patty in here. Yay! She's having a salad a little bit away from me.

"We can't fight anymore." I say to my mom.

"I agree," she says. "If your not dating Jess, then we have nothing to argue about."

"What!" I ask confused.

"Well we were fighting because of you dating Jess. Although I take much of the blame for getting you mad with that stupid comment, but that was mainly what the fight was about." She says.

I'm filled with anger and don't know why, "MOM, I'M DATING JESS! WE WERE FIGHTING BECAUSE YOU SAID I WAS A SLUT! ALTHOUGH THOSE WEREN"T YOUR EXACT WORDS! I TOOK IT LIKE THAT! I'M DATING JESS." I shout and look around. I see Miss. Patty running out. Good mission accomplished.

"Good to know" I hear a voice behind me. Is it? It can't be? But it was! Damn! He was supposed to hear of the screaming fit not hear the screaming fit.

"Is it?" I ask but he tells Luke he's throwing out the trash and leaves.

"Okay if were done here?" I ask my mom. She nods. "All right well I'm going to be at home studying.

"Great can't wait to quiz you!" she says with a smirk.

I run. I don't know where. Suddenly though I'm at the bridge. I see Jess sitting on the bridge with a cigarette. "You going to smoke that or mind meld with it?" I ask.

"It depends." He says, "So."

"So." I repeat.

"Here we are." Jess says enthusiastically.

"Yeah, here we are. So, tell me, what's your decision about smoking that depending on?" I ask.

"On what's gonna happen." He says.

"When?" I ask very confused.

"Now." He replies and then kisses. We hold it for a little bit. And then break apart.

"I'm glad you didn't smoke it." I tell him.

"Oh yeah?" he asks with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah." I smile and we kiss again. When we break apart Jess holds me in his arms.

"Well, whatever else happens between us, at least we know that part works." He says brightly.

"So are we good?" I ask. Instead of answering he kisses me. "I assume that's a yes?" I ask.

He nods. We kiss again.

"I have to go." I tell him finally.

"What? Did I do something or –" he starts.

"No, no. This was. . . you were – are. . .it was wonderful, and I look forward to many similar occurrences in the future, but right now, I have to go. Understand?" I cut him off.

"Not at all." He smirks

"It's more fun that way, isn't it?" I ask sweetly.

"Come here." Jess says and I come to him we kiss and then he releases me, "Beat it."

"I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I walk away I sigh. I'll have a great story to tell Paris in Trig tomorrow.

That's it I think. I may write an epilogue. What do you guys think? Thanks for the reviews again.Kait


End file.
